I Wanted It To Be Real
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: ONESHOT...Takes place during 'Fool Me Once', in the scene where Elena goes to Damon and tells him she will help him get Katherine back. Damon's P.O.V.


**This is set during 'Fool Me Once'. This is a ONESHOT of Damon's P.O.V when Elena comes to tell him she will help him get Katherine back. This is one of my favorite scenes so I hope you enjoy it!!**

I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the chair. It would be just a matter of time before I would have Katherine back. I heard footsteps. I turned around while still putting on my jacket. It was Elena. For a few seconds I just stood there staring at her. She began to slowly pull her scarf off her neck. "I'm gonna have to change the locks." I picked up the grimware off the table; my eyes never leaving Elena. "Did you stage a jail break?" Elena was out of Anna's care so that meant that Bonnie was also free which meant nothing good for me. I would have to find a way to get the witch to help me on my own.

"Stefan." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ahh brother." Of course. I despised the way she regarded him; as if he was some saint who was incapable of doing anything even remotely wrong or evil. I drummed my fingers on the table. "Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that." I said quickly. Did she honestly think I had forgotten what happened just last night.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for getting the grimware without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena moved from the doorway deeper into the room.

That may have been her story today, but I saw her face last night. She was upset that she had betrayed me. "Well at least you're honest." I said with a small smirk.

"I was protecting the people I love Damon." She paused. "But so were you, in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested." I turned from her and headed towards to door. I was done. I didn't need to hear whatever story her and Stefan had come up with to convince me to work with them again. It was time to go get Katherine.

"Yes you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday." I could hear the desperateness in her voice.

I turned back around to face her, how stupid did her and my brother think I was to really even consider trusting them again, honestly I thought I could trust Elena but when Stefan interferes…well it doesn't turn out well. "Fool me once shame on you." I was getting ready to turn around again until she spoke.

"OK when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

I took a few steps closer to her and placed the grimware on the table. "Who's to say I didn't?"

She stood there quiet for a few seconds as if to quickly re think our trip. "You didn't." I looked at her with an are you sure face. "I know you didn't. But you could have." She took a few steps towards me. "You and I…we have something." My eyes dropped down and I swallowed a lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. I couldn't deny the _'something'_ that was between us but I am sure it wasn't the same thing that she was talking about. "An understanding." I slowly looked back up at her and creased my forehead. "And I know that my betrayal hurt you…different from how it is with you and Stefan. But I am promising you this now. I will help you get Katherine back."

I moved my head in an aggravated circle. As much as I wanted to say I trust you, I couldn't. "Uh…I wish I could believe you." I really did. I wanted to believe that she was here to help me and not because her and my brother had hatched another plan to deceive me.

She reached around her neck and unclasped the vervain filled necklace Stefan had given her. I really never thought I would ever see her willingly take it off, especially when she was alone with me. She held it up and said "Ask me if I'm lying now." She leaned over and placed the necklace on the nearby coffee table.

"You know Anna won't stop by the way." I said as I slowly walked towards her. "No matter what I do."

Elena took in an unsteady breath. "Then we will deal with it."

I slowly grabbed her vervain filled necklace off the table. I looked at her then down at the necklace then back up to her. She was beautiful; she didn't remind me of Katherine in the least. Elena was sweet, kind and she actually cared about others. I reached around her neck to secure the necklace. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun." I paused and pulled my arms out so her hair flowed over her shoulders. Her hair felt soft against my skin. Her eyes watched me the entire time like she was trying to look through me. "I wanted it to be real." I didn't want our relationship to be a lie. I had promised myself a while ago that I would not compel her if she was ever not wearing her necklace. "I'm trusting you." Those words didn't come out of my mouth often. The only person I could truly trust most of my life was myself but with Elena, I actually did trust her which is why it hurt, when she betrayed me. "Don't make me regret it." I said looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I ALWAYS GET NERVOUS WHEN I WRITE FROM DAMON'S P.O.V SO I REALLY LOVE HEARING THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING IT!!!**


End file.
